Enchanted
by tinaababy
Summary: Edward attends his niece, Ellie's Christmas musical. He meets her teacher, Miss Bella, and ultimately gets a little Christmas surprise. A holiday one-shot. AH. B/E. M.


**Enchanted**

**Summary: Edward attends his niece, Ellie's Christmas musical. He meets her teacher, Miss Bella, and ultimately gets a little Christmas surprise. A holiday one-shot. AH. B/E. M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: This is unbeta'd and really ridiculous. I could have it beta'd, but I figured you guys wait long enough as it is, and chances are if I didn't post this now, it would be posted after the holidays. **

****I was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Enchanted when I wrote this last night. A holiday one-shot from me to you. Happy Holidays, everyone! ****

* * *

><p>Fuck, I was running late.<p>

Rosalie and Emmett were never going to let me live this down if I was late for Ellie's Christmas musical. She was only in preschool, but my sister Rose and brother-in-law Emmett were excited about that shit. Ellie was an angel and she had one line.

One fucking line, but still. It was pretty awesome. I was proud of her, and I had heard that she already memorized it. She was smart like that.

"Dr. Cullen, you were off fifteen minutes ago," a nurse said.

"I know. I'm just putting away some things," I said with a sigh.

I had my own practice, which was great and everything, I just had really bad organizing skills. I couldn't tidy up for shit. My files were all over the damn place. My desk was covered in papers. I believed there was a small mountain growing day by day.

Ugh! It was useless. I couldn't clean this mess.

I looked at the clock and cringed when I saw that it was already after six. Ellie's musical started at six-thirty. I was a good twenty minutes away from her school. I'd have to leave now if I was going to make it on time. Rose would never let me get away with skipping, and neither would Ellie. Not that I would, but being late to this wouldn't be beneficial for me either. I worked too much as it were. Mom, Rose, and Ellie always complained that they never go to see me. I had to really make time to visit and spend time with my family.

"I'm leaving, Jane. I will see you on Monday," I said as I quickly gathered my keys, coat, and Ellie's present.

I made a deal with Ellie that if I heard her say her line loud and clear, she'd get a little something special. Rose didn't like it when I made deals like that with her. She claimed she didn't want her daughter to become spoiled, especially by me. I was her uncle, so therefore I had the right and privilege to spoil the hell out of her, and I did so as often as I could.

Her little surprise was not in fact little. It was going to be a nice box of candy, Hershey Kisses with Almonds were her favorite, but I had bought one more thing-a new Christmas Holiday Barbie complete with a new Barbie Jeep. Rose would try to kill me, but Ellie would be happy.

I drove faster than I normally did in order to get to Ellie's musical. I managed to get there five minutes until she was supposed to go on. I walked to the school's gym through the already open double doors. It was packed with preschoolers standing up or sitting down on the carpet. Ellie was four years old, which meant that she was one of the older ones. I stopped and looked around for my niece. It took me a couple minutes before I saw her standing in line on the left.

"Uncle Eddie!" she exclaimed as I made my way toward her.

"Hello, my princess," I said. I bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She gave me a big hug before telling me to go find her mommy so that I'd have a good seat.

"Cheer for me, okay?" she said.

"You got it, princess."

I walked through another set of doors, finally arriving in the gym. It was packed. There must have been three hundred people, standing room only. I couldn't fucking find Rose and Emmett through all this madness. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Rose. She replied just as quickly, giving me their location. I was able to find them. It helped that they were seated in the third row.

"Thanks for being one time," she said as she gave me a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," I said, smiling.

"Thanks for coming, man," Emmett said.

I said hello to my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and then took a seat. I was thankful that they had saved me a seat; otherwise I'd never be able to see anything.

"This is crazy," I stated.

Emmett agreed. "They didn't anticipate this many people showing up."

"Why is it so crowded?" I asked.

"There's over one hundred preschoolers here. Add their parents and extended relatives and that give you all these people," Rose explained.

"Shit. All this for a preschool thing?"

"Don't use language like that!" Rose snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Shit."

"Edward!"

"I promise that's the last time I'll say it tonight."

The program began, and that shut us up. Holiday music began to play and the preschoolers were walking into the gym. I saw a mass of green, red, silver, gold, and sparkles. Every one of the kids was dressed in their best holiday attire. It was pretty cute.

Ellie was right smack in the middle, on the third set of risers. She looked fucking adorable in her sparkly white dress. She looked like a mini Rosalie in looks. She inherited my sister's icy blue eyes and blonde hair. She was just like my sister, except nicer. For that I credit Emmett. His personality was friendly and outgoing, total opposite of my sister, whom I considered an ice queen. But, she had her nice moments, too. Don't get me wrong, Rose isn't a bitch, at least not all the time.

The program was actually nice. The kids tried their best to sing and do the fucking hand motions. The teachers were standing near the stage doing the motions so that the kids would copy them. A few teachers stood next to the stage on the sides, helping the children get to their marks on time, and comfort criers.

Ellie delivered her line loud and clear. When she was finished, she looked straight at me and winked. I winked back. That was a little something that I had taught her.

When the program was done, everyone came up to the stage to take pictures. I didn't have my camera with me, but I did have my phone. I took it out and followed Emmett and Rose. We managed to get a couple of pictures of Ellie on the stage, standing in front of the set backdrop. At one point, I handed my phone to Emmett so that he could take a picture of me and Ellie. I kneeled down while Ellie stood with our arms around each other.

"Cheese!" she said happily.

"Good job, princess! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Uncle Eddie! Did you get me a present?"

"Eleanor Grace do not ask for gifts like that. That's rude," Rose chastised her.

"Sorry," Ellie mumbled.

"I got you something special, princess," I said, completely ignoring Rose.

"Edward!" Rose huffed.

"Save it, Rose. You know I don't listen."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it."

"Miss Bella! Come meet my Uncle Eddie!" Ellie cried. She scampered off to hug her teacher.

I followed her with my eyes and almost gasped. Ellie's teacher was hot. She was wearing black pants and a long sleeved black shirt with a little Christmas brooch on her breast. She was little, petite with long wavy hair, pale skin, and the most beautiful dark chocolate eyes. I'd say that she was beautiful in a wholesome way, naturally beautiful.

"Ellie, stand with Miss Bella to take a picture," Emmett said.

When they were done with pictures, Ellie introduced me.

"Uncle Eddie this is my teacher, Miss Bella."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Ellie talks about you all the time," Miss Bella said.

Fuck. Her voice was soft and sweet sounding. No wonder she was a preschool teacher. Her voice was effing soothing, kids probably liked her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for all your care and help with teaching Ellie. She loves school," I said.

We shook hands and both of us gasped at the electric shock we felt when our hands touched.

"Sorry, there's probably static from the performance or something," she apologized.

"All's well," I replied.

"Goodnight, Miss Bella! I love you," Ellie said.

"Goodnight, Ellie. I'm so proud of you tonight. Everyone is going to get stickers on Monday for doing such a good job."

"Yay!"

I smiled at Ellie's enthusiasm. "Thanks again," I said before picking up Ellie to leave.

We walked out of the gym, stopping in the hall. My parents gave Ellie another round of hugs before leaving. After that, I walked with Ellie toward my car.

"What did you get me?" she asked.

"If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise," I reasoned.

"Okay," she said with a pout. I unlocked my car and got the gift bags from my trunk. I presented it to her and told her that she'd have to keep it in the car and open it when she gets home. She peeked inside the bag and saw exactly what was waiting for her.

"Thank you, Uncle Eddie!" she screamed. "I love Barbie!"

I laughed at her cuteness. "You're welcome, princess. I love you."

I gave her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead. She gave me her special kissy-kisses before Emmett came to collect her.

"You spoil her too much," he commented.

"I know," I said happily. "She's my princess Ellie. Who else would I spoil?"

"A girlfriend," he stated with a smile. "You need one."

"I don't have time for that. Ellie is the only girl in my life. Isn't that right, little one?"

"I'm not a little one!" she huffed.

"Okay, goodnight," I said, laughing, giving her another kiss.

"Night-night, Uncle Eddie!"

They walked away with a happy Ellie. I was glad that I was able to make it on time. Ellie did well, and as an added bonus, her teacher was nice to look at. I smiled as I remembered that little shock when I shook her hand.

I closed my car trunk and hit the button to unlock my car. I was about to get inside when I heard someone talking.

"Damn it."

I turned and saw that it was Ellie's teacher. She was looking at her car and frowning.

"Hello again, Miss Bella," I said as I walked toward her.

"Hello," she replied.

"Car trouble?" I asked.

"I locked my keys in the car," she admitted resignedly. "I was hurrying to get here on time. I guess it just happened."

I frowned at her predicament. It was rather late to call a locksmith.

"Is there anyone you can call to come get you?"

"Unfortunately no," she said.

She crossed her arms and clutched her purse tighter. "I guess I'll call a cab."

"I can drive you home," I said. I didn't know what compelled me to say that, but I was willing to take her home. It was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'd hate to inconvenience you.

"Nonsense, I offered didn't I?"

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Excellent. Follow me please."

I took her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She got in and muttered at thank you. I l closed the door, and then trotted to my side.

Once inside the car, I quickly put on the heater and bolted out of the parking lot. I asked her if she had eaten dinner, and when she said no, I told her that I'd take her out.

I didn't know why I was being so forward with her. I was a pretty nice guy, I guessed, but I wasn't normally this forward with people I didn't know.

I looked at her and couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was enchanting, really. It was like she was my own personal Christmas gift. Okay, I was getting ahead of myself with that thought, but I could still wish.

"That's very kind of you," she said in regard to my dinner offer. "I'm fine, really. You can just drop me off."

"Forgive me," I said. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It was just a friendly suggestion. As it were, I haven't eaten either. I figured we could both use some food."

She was silent for a minute or so, and I wondered if she was contemplating my reasoning. I guessed she was because she relented.

"That would be nice," she said with a smile.

I decided right then that I liked her smile. It made her eyes twinkle.

I took her to Olive Garden, where she protested just a little. She claimed that she would have been fine at a less pretentious establishment. I chuckled at her words, because I knew she was trying to be nice in saying that she would have been happy with fast food.

"Really, Edward, this isn't necessary," she said quietly as we followed the hostess to our table.

"Think of it as a thank you for being a caring teacher to Ellie," I said, waving off her trepidation.

She sighed, but smiled. "Thank you. You're really generous, just like the rest of your family."

"I should hope so," I joked.

We sat down and I quickly ordered myself a glass of wine, and then asked Bella if she'd like one as well. She ordered a sparkling white wine.

She opened her menu, scanned it quickly, and then closed it.

"Did you decide what you want to eat?" I asked.

"Yes, she said. I love the ravioli. It's my favorite."

"Ellie likes the ravioli, too," I said.

"I know. She's told me so many times."

I chuckled. That was Ellie all right. She loved to talk, and often repeated herself.

When our wine came, we ordered our entrees, and then settled back into our chairs. Bella had her hands clasped, wringing them together. It looked like a nervous habit of hers. To ease her nerves, I reached out and put my hand over her jittery ones. There was the damn electric shock again. We gasped as we looked at each other. Bella blushed and immediately pulled her hands back into her lap.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"A little bit," she admitted.

"Why?" I questioned. I took a sip of my wine, waiting for her answer.

"This is unconventional," she started. "I don't even know you, nor you me. But, there's this…"

"Shock that emits whenever we touch?" I asked, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah," she said, blushing again. "It's weird."

"Not in a bad way," I stated.

I could tell that she was nervous talking about whatever the hell was happening between us, so I changed the subject. I asked her why she became a teacher, and that got her to loosen up a lot. She was so animated when she spoke about her career. She obviously loved little children, and enjoyed teaching a great deal. She said she knew she wanted to be a teacher; it was just a matter of what grade level she wanted to teach. She didn't like junior high, high school, or college grades because she claimed they were too sassy for her.

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "Ellie can have a sassy attitude when the opportunity presents itself. Sometimes, I think young children are too smart for their own good."

"I agree! Young children have a way of seeing things that's right there, when grown ups even can't. They're so smart, it's scary."

Our meals had arrived and we began to eat, while still carrying our conversation. At one point, Bella asked me what I did for a living.

"I work with kids, too. Well, sort of," I said, trying to explain. "I'm a general practioner.

"A doctor, huh?"

"Yup. I took after my father. He's a surgeon, though."

"You're sister was a model and your brother-in-law is Seahawks assistant coach. Not to shabby, Dr. Cullen," she teased.

"We make do," I said with a laugh.

It was so easy to talk to Bella. She was funny and intelligent, beautiful and passionate, too. I could see why Ellie loved her so much. Bella loved her job, and that was awesome because there were some teachers who hated their job.

We had finished our meal and decided to order dessert. Bella claimed that the pumpkin cheesecake was fantastic, so we got that. Truthfully, I didn't care what she ordered so long as I got to share it with her.

The dessert arrived with two forks, which pleased me a great deal. I picked up a fork and tugged the dessert closer to me.

I just had to try something. Call me crazy, but there was something real between us. What started off as a simple ride home turned into so much more. I had to know if Bella was on the same page as me.

_I hope this fucking works._

"Can I try something?" I asked.

She nodded.

I took a small bite of cheesecake on the fork and presented it her. I held the fork in front of her lips, waiting for her to open. She blushed again, but obliged me. Her perfect-looking, pink lips opened and she took the bite.

"Like it?"

"Mmhhmm," she replied.

I smiled, and fed her again. We shared dessert and when it was time to leave, I quickly paid and helped her put on her coat.

"Thank you for dinner," she said. She reached up on her tip-toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. Her lips felt wonderful on my skin, and I began wondering where else she would feel comfortable to kiss me. Perverted thoughts, yes, but I couldn't help it.

I helped her into the car, and forgot to ask her where she lived. I ended up taking her back to my place.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I had no idea that I was driving in this direction."

I didn't want her to think that I had taken her to my place on purpose, although perhaps subconsciously I had. I just didn't want her to think ill of me, like I was some sort of horny Casanova, even if I was deep down inside.

I chanced a look at her, expecting a slap in the face or something of the sort. What I got was so much better.

She had unbuckled her seatbelt and launched herself on me. Her lips met mine in hot and anxious kiss. I could feel her desire and her nervousness in that kiss. I pulled away saying, "Slow down, beautiful. Take it easy, slow."

She blushed and quickly looked the other way, embarrassed.

I turned her face to look back at me, and gave her sweet, slow kiss. She sighed into my mouth, which gave me the opportunity to taste her. My tongue pushed and probed hers, loving the taste of pumpkin and sugar on her tongue.

"You taste delicious," I said as I pulled back.

"So do you," she replied.

We got out of the car, and I led her toward my front door. My house was pretty modest in size. I was proud of it because it was the first piece of real estate that I owned. My mom and Rose helped me decorate it.

I unlocked the door and gently guided her through the threshold. As soon as the door closed, I locked it, and then swept Bella up in my arms. I captured her lips mine, and it was fucking perfect. There was no nervousness, no panic, and no hesitancy. It was deep and desirous. I kissed her lips, her neck, sucking hard and making her moan loudly. When I felt her hands trying to take my coat off, I knew we needed a change of location.

I stopped kissing her and smiled at her. She was gorgeous.

"Follow me." I held her hand in mine and led her upstairs toward my bedroom.

"This is crazy," she said as I sat her down on the edge of my bed.

"I don't care," I whispered as I took off her boots.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Neither do I."

I removed her clothing slowly, trying desperately to show that I just didn't want to fuck her, that I was a caring human being and that this night was special.

She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for me. I removed my clothing a lot quicker than I had hers. I could hear her chuckle when I hastily unzipped my pants. I kicked them away and crawled up to her. Her arms immediately came around my body, hugging me tightly.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

I was only too happy to comply with her request.

I kissed her lips, gently pushing my tongue into her mouth, to taste her again. I groaned as I tasted the pumpkin and sugar again. She was fucking delicious.

Her hands roamed my back, my neck, and my head. I may have growled when she tugged hard on my hair. I loved it.

I kissed her neck and shoulders, licking and sucking wherever my lips went. I moved down her body to her glorious breasts and feasted on her. She moaned and arched her back as I licked and suckled her nipples until they were sensitive and taut for me. I slowly pulled away, blowing cool air to the tips.

"Edward," she said with sigh. "Touch me, please. I need you."

I moved my left hand between our bodies to her pussy. She spread her legs wider, giving me better access to her wet center. I ran the tips of my fingers up and down her slit before putting two fingers inside. She was so hot inside, and I told her so. I pumped my fingers in and out of her while I kissed her on the lips. Her breathing had changed, she was panting, and writhing against me, and I loved the feeling of her body with mine.

I pulled out my fingers just as she started coming, replacing it with my cock that was more than ready to take my fingers place in her wet depths.

The feeling of her climax as I slid inside her was indescribable. I was sure there was no better feeling than right there between her legs. She was fit so tightly and so perfectly around me. It was like we were made for each other.

Her climax quickly trigged mine. I could usually hold off, but I was already aroused and eager for her. I couldn't help it.

"Bella," I cried out as I finished.

She held my face between her hands and gave me a sift kiss.

"That was the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten," she said.

I smirked at her. "It's not Christmas yet, beautiful."

"Doesn't mean I can't celebrate early," she quipped.

I pushed back some of her bangs and kissed her eyelids before pulling out of her. I laid down on my back and held her close, my hand running through her long hair and waist. She was beautiful in her afterglow.

"Stay with me. Spend Christmas with me. Spend New Years with me," I said.

"You don't want much from me do you?" she teased.

I kissed her and smiled against her mouth. "I want everything from you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just assume safe sex, or not. Whatever you decide is fine, lol. Yes, that's the end. No more. You can think about their next HEA in your mind. ;)**

**Have a happy and safe holiday season!**

**Tina**


End file.
